El tiempo puede pasar en un suspiro
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden suceder en poco tiempo. [spoiler 674] [okikagu] [zakitamashin] [universo 3-z]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Se supone que debería estar escribiendo las actualizaciones de mi fic's. Sin embargo al ver los sucedidos del manga de Gintama, que no pude evitar escribir esta idea.**

 _ **Los derechos de los personajes son del gorila sorachi, ese mismo que se fumo una de las buenas.**_

* * *

 **El tiempo puede pasar en un suspiro.  
[universo 3-z]  
[okikagu] [zakitamashin]  
[spoiler 674]**

* * *

En la calle concurrida de Edo. Un joven con apariencia simple que solo destacaba sus lentes, caminaba emocionado hacia la escuela Gintama; después de estar 2 meses de vacaciones para recuperar el ánimo en el estudio.

El joven esperaba que todos se dieran del ligero cambio que hizo en su peinado, donde los flequillos estaban hacia el lado izquierdo. No podía dejar de fantasear en volverse en unos de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y así, dejar de una buena vez aquella virginidad que lo había marcado tanto en su vida escolar.

— ¡Cuidado! - el pobre Shinpachi había sido empujado por la dueña de aquella aguda voz. Provocando que su cara conociera el sabor y la suavidad del piso, por suerte los lentes se habían salvado de aquel accidente.

— Kagura-chan, te he dicho varias veces que dejes de chocar con las personas - regaño el cuatro ojos, al mismo tiempo en que se sobaba la cara y se ponía los lentes para ver a la causante de su caida.

No obstante, se quedó anonadado a lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Ka-kagura-chan? - aquella pequeña no podía ser su compañera de clase a pesar del parecido que tenía ¿Acaso había encontrado una forma para rejuvenecer? ¿Era la hermana pérdida que no sabían que existían hasta ahora? ¿Acaso su compañera vomitona cuando era una niña había encontrado aquella máquina de tiempo que tanto su vago profesor buscaba en sus accidentes?

El cuatro ojo no podía salir de su asombro a ver a esa pequeña que traía aquel pelo bermellón en coleta y siendo adornada por aquellos tan conocido ornamento chinos, también aquella mirada celeste que lo observaba con tanta tranquilidad. Incluso aquella vestimenta china le hacía tan familiar.

— ¿Conoces a mami? - esa simple e inocente pregunta provocó que el pobre cuatro ojos quedará en blanco. Su mente no podía procesar las palabras de la menor, no podía creer que su compañera ya había sido profanada y por lo que parecía, se había vuelto madre luchona con tan solo teniendo 13 años.

Era admirable que lo hubiera ocultado por 3 largos años.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a mantener la boca cerrada? - preguntó la pequeña que decía ser la hija de su compañera de clase.

Aquellas palabras lograron sacar al pobre Shinpachi del shock.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE KAGURA-CHAN FUERA MADRE A LOS 13 AÑOS! ¡¿ACASO ESTA ES UNA DE SUS JUGARRETAS?! ¡¿ACASO SOY EL ÚNICO VIRGEN DE ESTE LUGAR?! ¡¿Y QUIEN FUE DESGRACIADO EN DEJAR A KAGURA-CHAN CON LA EXCUSA DEL CIGARRO?! - había tanta confusión en la virgen mente de Shinpachi, ya estaba por ir a acompañar a su vago profesor en busca de una máquina de tiempo y evitar está situación.

— Un plátano.

— E-Espera… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿De qué plátano estás hablando?! - la confusión era lo que más dominaba en aquel simple joven, quien intentaba descifrar aquella honesta respuesta de la menor.

— Mami dijo que nací mientras comía plátanos que le dio el bastardo cara de niña. Estaba en su plátano número 20 cuando vómito y yo nací - ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso era una parodia de dr*g*n b*ll? ¿Por qué este mundo era tan anormal? Lo peor de todo, es que aquellos ojos zafiros parecían no mentir sobre la historia.

— Eso es imposible… incluso si este universo es bastante loco y sin coherencia alguna, es imposible que algo así pasara… - la mente del cuatro ojo aún se aferraba a la teoría de un desgraciado había dejado a su compañera en penalti. Era lo más lógico a lo ocurrido.

— Mami tiene razón en decir que su pequeño hermano es un bueno para nada - aquel filoso lenguaje solo hacia creer la conexión que tenía esta pequeña con su compañera vomitona.

— Oí ¿Qué quieres decir…?

— ¡Kanna-chan! - el cuatro ojo junto con la pequeña voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella molestias voz, aquella que era la causante de que su cerebro estuviera apunto de explotar en estos momentos.

Esa joven de cabellera bermellón que parecía tener ahora una coleta que le llegaba hasta el hombro, siendo adornada por un ornamento; tal cual como los que usaba la menor. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme que se usaba en el colegio y debajo de la falda llevaba aquel pantalón que tanto la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, ya no llevaba aquellos lentes que ocultaba aquellos cerúleos como el mismo cielo.

— Te dije que no podía venir a la escuela Kanna-chan - reprendió la chica de cabello bermellón a aquella pequeña que parecía ser su copia versión niña.

— Lo siento mami - era imposible estar enfadado con aquella criatura, cuando hacía esa carita de perro abandonado.

— Entonces… realmente es tu hija Kagura-chan… - solo necesito ver esa pequeña escena de madre e hija para aceptar aquel escándalo. Sin saber si estar feliz, triste o enojado por aquello.

— ¿Acaso no ves que es linda al igual que yo? Kanna-chan heredó mi belleza - si pudiera, Kagura se alimentaria solamente con aquel ego que tiene de sí misma —. El bastardo del sádico me llevo al inicio de vacaciones unos paquetes de plátanos, estaba en el número 20 cuando me dio gana de vomitar y de aquel suceso nació Kanna-chan.

— Kagura-chan eso es imposible… aunque este mundo es ficticio, no puede hacer que tengas un hijo así como así - y ahí estaba el trabajo que tanto sabía hacer el pobre Shinpachi —. Sería mejor que nos diga quién es su padre para así demandarlo por abandono…

Aquellas palabras había conseguido que Kagura le diera un hermoso y fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo peligrar aquellos lentes de tener una muerte segura.

— ¡Oí! ¿Por qué fue eso? - Shinpachi tenía todo el derecho de reclamar por aquella golpiza que casi lo mataba.

— Deja de decir tontería lentes. La gran Gura no necesita algún hombre para engendrar jo jo jo - una sonrisa altanera adornaba en la cara de la chica bermellón —. Aunque no sería mal demandar al bastardo del sádico, después de todo el fue quien me dio aquello plátanos. - kagura ya podía saborear aquella recompensa por fastidiar a su novio y rival.

— ¿A quién vas a demandar china estúpida? - una hermosa patada en el trasero había sido el saludo de aquel castaño con ojos rojizos a la chica de cabello bermellón.

— ¡Papi bastardo! - la más pequeña de aquel grupo se lanzó a abrazar al recién llegado.

—¿Has fastidiado a tu buena para nada madre? - pregunto el castaño a la menor mientras la abrazaba de forma fraternal. Ignorando el reclamo de la mayor.

Shinpachi no podía creer lo que estaba observando.

— Okita-san… ¿Acaso… tú eres el padre de Kanna-chan? - pregunto el cuatro ojos volviendo al estado de trance por la escena de presente.

¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel par de bestia estaría juntos? ¿De qué tuvieran una pequeña niña siendo tan jóvenes? ¿En qué momento se juntaron? Sin embargo, ahí estaban aquel par de caos y destrucción jugando a la casita, junto con aquella pequeña que lo había llamado mami y papi.

— Kanna nació del vómito de china - ya era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba, y le atemorizaba de que estaba aceptando aquella explicación —. Pero cómo le di los plátanos a la china, ella me hizo que aceptara a Kanna como mi hija - acarició la cabeza de la menor y observo aquel lamentable compañero que escuchaba atentamente su explicación —. Si bien, fue complicado para relacionarnos al principio; terminé obteniendo una compañera para fastidiar a Hijibastardo - se notaba demasiado aquellas malas intenciones en esa sonrisa inocente.

—¡Hijibastardo! - exclamó con tanta energía la pequeña mientras alzaba al cielo sus pequeñas manos.

— ¿Qué clases de cosas les enseñas a la pequeña Okita-san? - no podía callarse a tal declaración del castaño.

— Ya cállate cuatro ojos - soltó con total desprecio la chica de cabello bermellón, cansada de las preguntas de Shinpachi -. Además aunque no lo creas el sádico ha sido un buen padre de Kanna-chan, gracias a él tenemos todas las comidas que queramos - las babas empezaba ya a caerse en la boca de la bermellón, tras recordar todo aquellos manjares que le daba la hermana del castaño como pensión alimentaria.

— ¡Por fin te encontré Papa! - el grupo observaron a la dueña de aquella, esa misma que llevaba aquel corto cabello verde en dos coletas y usaba un hermoso kimono azul.

Esa misma niña que en esos momentos abrazaba de forma tan cariñosa al virgen del grupo.

— Eres un desgraciado por engendrar a una inocente criatura y dejarla botada - los comentarios venenoso por parte de la bermellón no podía faltar.

Incluso la pequeña Kanna miraba con repudio al de los lentes, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Sougo en forma de protección.

—¡YO NO TENGO HIJA! ¡SIGO TAN VIRGEN COMO CUANDO ENTRE AL PRIMER AÑO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HE CAMBIADO ES MI FLEQUILLO QUE LO PEINE HACIA A UN LADO! - gritó a todo pulmón el cuatro ojos. Queriendo mostrar toda inocencia de lo que le acusaba, al mismo tiempo intentaba alejar a esa misteriosa pequeña de su cuerpo.

— Vaya, pareces estar orgulloso de seguir siendo un otaku virgen y patético - no debía faltar el dulce comentario del castaño en estos momentos.

Aquella misma que provocaba una sonrisa burlona por parte de Kagura y una mirada llena de lástima por parte de la pequeña Kanna.

— ¿Cómo puede decir aquello padre? ¿Acaso no se acuerda de mi madre? Ella me contaba muchas cosas buenas de ti ¿Acaso todo lo que dijo mi madre era pura mentira? - Shinpachi empezaba a sentirse la peor persona que haya pasado en la tierra al ver como aquellos ojos rojizos, que en vez de iri tenía una línea en el medio.

" _Esperen… ahora que me fijo mejor…_ " el cuerpo del virgen empezaba a sudar a mares, ¿Tenia que se una broma esto? ¿Qué mierda pasaba con el universo en estos momentos?

— ¡¿T-Tama-san?! - gritó al darse cuenta que aquella niña que decía ser su hija era una mini copia de su compañera robótica. Incluso pudo fijarse de aquella antena que llevaba en vez de orejas.

— Vaya no pensé que terminarías robándole la mujer de zaki, cuatro ojo - una falsa sorpresa había en la cara del castaño. Definitivamente estaba divirtiéndose de la situación.

— Además de abandonar bendiciones, eres un roba novia - si las miradas podían matar, el pobre virgen ya estaría muerto por la mirada que le daba aquel par de chicas de cabello bermellón.

— ¡Dejen de burlarse de la desgracia de uno! - le gritó Shinpachi a esa familia de sádica, para luego mirar a esa pequeña que seguía aferrada a el —. Yo no soy tu padre. Para empezar Tama-san es una robot, es imposible que tuviera una hija - el nerviosismo de Shinpachi se notaba en su sonrisa. Mostrando que ya no podía confiar en la lógica para el extraño universo que pertenecía lamentablemente.

— Lo que dice Shinpachi-kun es cierto - los lentes estaban feliz de que alguien viniera a apoyarlo ante toda la locura que había a su alrededor. Sin embargo, otra vez el shock volvía a su cuerpo tras ver al dueño de esa voz; preguntándose si era un buen momento para buscar la máquina del tiempo y viajar 2 meses antes de que pasará toda esta locura — Tamako-chan, recuerda que yo soy tu padre - declaró aquel robot que antiguamente fue un simple hombre y compañero del sufrimiento que tenía estos momento shinpachi.

— ¡¿Yamazaki-san?!

Shinpachi no era el único que estaba en shock a tal revelación de cambio que tuvo su compañero que practicaba bádminton. Todos observaba el tremendo cambio que había hecho el adicto al anpan, y todo pareciera apuntar que lo había hecho para ser el padre de aquella niña que se escondía detrás de Shinpachi.

¿Cómo era posible que aquello pasará? ¿Tanta era su desesperación por ser aceptado por Tama? ¿Acaso Katsura se iba a volver un dictador como era D*n*ld Tr*mp en el consejo estudiantil? ¿El gorila dejaría de acosar a Tae? ¿Tae se volvería gorda por la comida de Kondo?

— Ningún robot adicto al anpan es mi padre - pareciera que solo tenía la apariencia de Tama, porque el lenguaje de aquella pequeña era tan venenosa como las de sus compañeros de clases.

— Eso fue bastante cruel… - Shinpachi no podía evitar sentir lástima por su compañero de sufrimiento. Observo a aquella pequeña que aún se aferraba a él.

— lo siento Shinpachi-kun, pero… ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO POR LA PATERNIDAD DE TAMAKO-CHAN! - ¿Realmente tanta su desesperación de ser el padre de esa pequeña robot? Pareciera que sí, al notar la seriedad de aquellas palabras por parte del ex-humano.

— ¡Ey! ¡Que ya he dicho que no soy su padre, y no quiero serlo! - reclamo con verdadera causa aquellos lentes. Solo quería entrar a la escuela y dejar a un lado toda esta locura que estaba viviendo.

La familia sádica solo observaba aquel drama mientras comían unas palomitas que habían sacado de la misma nada.

La pequeña robot no podía con esta situación, no quería a ese robot acosador como su padre y el que podía salvarla se negaba mover un dedo. De tan solo pensar en aquel robot adicto de anpa como su padre; le daba gana de vomitar a pesar que su cuerpo era de una máquina.

No dudo en hacer aquel grotesco movimiento, manchando el uniforme de Shinpachi con leche de fresa.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! - se escucho en una habitación bastante simple para el dueño de aquella habitación.

Su respiración era agitada por aquel raro sueño, paso su mano en aquel cabello rizado. Queriendo despejar y tranquilizarse después de aquella horrible pesadilla.

No podía ser que su hija adoptiva estuviera con ese mocoso sádico y tuvieran una hija. Como también aquel alumno amante del bádminton se convirtiera en un robot, solo para tener la paternidad de aquella pequeña que se parecía a su alumna robótica.

Pero sobre todo, no había manera que su preciada leche fuera el vómito de una máquina.

— La leche caducada me hizo mal, como también lo último que a pasado en el manga del aquel gorila troll - susurró el hombre ya más calmado, buscando el motivo de que estuviera aquel sueño tan bizarro.

Aun no superaba los últimos sucesos que estaba pasando en el manga llamado kintama.

— Maldito gorila que hace cosas sin sentidos en este supuesto epílogo, y nosotros como idiota nos quebrantados la cabeza para comprender la situación del manga - se quejó ginpachi. Al recordar aquel último capítulo donde mostraba que la heroína tuvo una hija después de comer muchos plátano y luego vomitar; tal como lo hacía los nam*k*s** —. Será mejor que vuelva a dormir otra vez, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar si no quiero que la vieja me llame para regalarme - soltó con total molestia al darse cuenta que tan solo era las 4 de la mañana.

Se acomodo para dormir, mientras pensaba en la incoherencia de Kintama y en desechar aquellas leches de fresas que estaba caducada desde hace meses.

Después de todo mañana le pagarían y podía comprarse más leches de fresas.


End file.
